This is a research-stage company investigating different types of combinatorial libraries for drug development. Included in this work, organic chemistry is being used to explore the synthesis of new kinds of peptido-organic combinatorial libraries. As such, it is apparent that mass spectrometry is needed as an important research tool. The BUSM facility can be expected to continue the long standing service arrangement with Dr. Findeis for molecular weight determinations and peptide sequencing using CID approaches that has existed with Drs. Reinhold and Costello.